


you can make all the moves

by oddpen



Series: and i'm hanging on a moment with you [3]
Category: VROMANCE (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddpen/pseuds/oddpen
Summary: He sees Janghyun after two years and it doesn’t feel the same.  The older boy is wearing a darker suit, his hair no longer untamed but a sandy blond and neatly combed.This is not the Park Janghyun Hyunkyu remembers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "We were dancing but all of a sudden it’s a slow song and we’re standing here awkwardly staring at each other" from this [prompt list](http://tiptoe39.tumblr.com/post/128638682051/right-to-the-good-parts-prompt-list)

Park Janghyun is the shy dorky kid from next door.  

Hyunkyu remembers him briefly for his wrinkled button up shirts and fluffy hair.  It’s been around two years since he’s been gone to university.  His mom tells him he’s coming back for summer break.

This doesn’t mean much to Hyunkyu until his mom keeps going.

“I asked him to take you to your dance.”

Now Hyunkyu is stuck between wanting to cry or wanting to scream.

He does a weird in between choking sound.

-

He knows his mom means best.  Or at least he _hopes_ she does.  

Coming out in high school wasn’t really one of the best decisions Hyunkyu has ever made.

Once overly loud, basking in attention, Hyunkyu has lost a lot of friends.  There isn’t mean pushes or jabs, mostly silence.  Almost like he doesn’t really exist, nothing out of the ordinary, when all Hyunkyu wants to be is the brightest person in the room.

So he doesn’t have a date, he doesn’t think any other boy in school really is like him or likes him.  

Now he’s getting ready in his room, wearing a navy blue suit, a white shirt, shiny dress shoes, wondering how he ended up like his on prom night.  

-

He sees Janghyun after two years and it doesn’t feel the same.  The older boy is wearing a darker suit, his hair no longer untamed but a _sandy blond_ and neatly combed.  

This is _not_ the Park Janghyun Hyunkyu remembers.

“Hi,” Janghyun smiles, charming, friendly, “your mom is looking for the camera but we can take off after the pictures if you want.”

His mom snaps a couple of pictures of them, eyes suspiciously teary.  Janghyun fastens a corsage onto Hyunkyu’s thin wrist, smiling and bowing his goodbyes to Hyunkyu’s mom.

Janghyun has his own car.  

It’s a relatively new model, worn and smelling like floral air freshener.

“You don’t mind it being me, right,” Janghyun asks once they pull out and head to the venue, “I know I’m not exactly your first...or any choice.”

Hyunkyu thinks of the underclassman he’s been looking at, Lee Hyunseok.

Tall, dark, _mysterious_.

Janghyun isn’t any of those things.  But he still smiles.

“You’re nice,” he says tentatively, “I don’t mind it.”

Janghyun smiles back.

-

The hall is fairly big, the tables set up to the side to have the dancing floor open.  

Hyunkyu lets himself be guided to the buffet table first, Janghyun handing him a plate, filling it up with food until Hyunkyu worries his wrist is going to give out.

They sit on a table that’s fairly empty, its other inhabitants dancing or walking around.  

They eat silently, Janghyun being polite, filling up his glass, offering him some of his food.

“Has it been hard?” Janghyun asks quietly underneath the heavy music, “coming out?”

Hyunkyu hums, tilting his head, “a little,” he answers, “a lot of people left.”

Janghyun nods at that, unsure of what to say to that.

“How’s university,” Hyunkyu asks, to fill the silence.

“Ok,” Janghyun smiles, small, “a lot of work...sometimes I miss home.”

“Really?” Hyunkyu asks, “you can’t miss a place like this,” he snorts.

“I have!” Janghyun’s smile grows, “I’ve even missed you.”

Hyunkyu looks at him, face surprised.

Janghyun raises his hands up, “I mean you were really loud it’s hard to forget a kid like you.”

_A kid._

He's not sure why that bother hims, he's not sure it should bother him.  It's not like he's interested in Janghyun...it's not like he wants to be seen as a possible _real_ date.  

Janghyun isn't like him.  Doesn't like him like that.

This is just a favor that Janghyun had been to nice to refuse to do.

Hyunkyu is silent.

It grows a little awkward with that, Hyunkyu pushes the food on his plate around until Janghyun clears his throat.

“Hey,” he says, “do you want to dance?”

-

The music playing when they reach the dance floor is mostly loud synthetic house music.  Hyunkyu, being Hyunkyu, pulls out his best and most ridiculously dance moves.  Janghyun laughs as he watches Hyunkyu make his way through the sprinkler, the two step, some sort of Irish jig.  Eventually Hyunkyu coaxes him to join into his dance and Janghyun finds himself trying to follow Hyunkyu’s mash up of dances.  The music has only grown louder and faster pace.  People crowding into the dance floor.  

They aren’t paying attention when the dj announces a slow song, unaware of people walking away until the song turns into a slow ballad.  The couples around them all pull together, girls embracing their dates, swaying to slow music, the sad vocals.

Hyunkyu’s cheeks pink up a little, apology halfway through his throat when he starts to walk off the floor.

He doesn’t expect hands to pull him back, wrapping over his waist.  He stumbles back, gets turned around and hands guide his arms to Janghyun's neck before arms settle on his waist again.

They sway for a couple of seconds, Hyunkyu’s cheeks turning darker with their blush.

“I really did think about you a lot,” Janghyun says, “even when I was still here.”

Janghyun smells like expensive cologne, like the floral air freshener from the car.  His stomach does a small flip, goosebumps breaking over his arms.

Hyunkyu presses a kiss to Janghyun’s cheek and wonders why his heart is beating out of control.


End file.
